shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chou Farci/@comment-23.91.156.151-20150501235951
I'm a fan of the anime and trained to be a chef with a culinary arts certificate, so I'm gonna guess the overall recipe for everyone to see and recreate. Ingredients: 2 - Chicken Breast (Boneless, Skinless) 50g - Dried Morel Mushrooms 3 Spears of Asparagus (Washed, Peeled, Trimmed and Cut) 2 Leaves of Savoy Cabbage (Washed and Trimmed) 50g Foie Gras (Cleaned, Trimed and Cubed) 1 Egg (Whites only) 4tbsp Heavy Cream 4tbsp Butter 1 Slice of Prosciutto 250ml Chicken Stock 150g Chicken Wings (Cleaned and Roughly Chopped) 150g Button Mushrooms (Washed, Cleaned and Sliced) 1 Shallot (Finely Diced) 1 Sprig of Thyme 50ml White Wine 50ml Madeira (Fortified Wine) Instructions: 1. Reconstitute the Dried Morel Mushrooms by pouring boiling hot water and let it steep for 15mins. Strain the mushrooms from the water, and reserve the liquid for the sauce. 2. Take 1 Chicken Breast and butterfly it open so that it is even throughout the whole piece. Take the other chicken breast and puree in a food processor until smooth, add 2tbsp heavy cream and the egg white and quickly puree until it's incorporated into the chicken breast. Pass the chicken mousse through a fine sift to remove any sinew. Season with salt and pepper. Chill and set aside. 3. Blanch the Asparagus Spears in boiling hot salted water for approximately 1min and immediately chill in ice water. Repeat the same process for the Savoy Cabbage Leaves for approximately 2-3mins in the hot water. 4. Heat a pan and saute the Morel Mushrooms with 2tbsp butter, add the cut Asparagus and finish with the cubed Foie Gras. Do not overcook the foie gras, as it's composed almost entirely of fat, it'll literally melt and disintegrate into nothing. Season the mixture with salt and pepper and set aside to cool to room temperature. 5. Mix the chicken mousse with the cooked and cooled mushroom, asparagus and foie gras mixture, than stuff this mixture inside the butterfly chicken breast. Reshape the chicken into a log with some string, and chill inside the fridge for 2hrs to set the mousse filling and overall shape of the chicken breast. Wrap with the blanched cabbage and use the prosciutto to wrap around it as a tie to prevent the cabbage leaves from unraveling during cooking. 6. Prepare a large pan with a lid to steam the chicken breast. After the water comes to a boil, add your chicken and cook for approximately 8-10mins. 7. Prepare your sauce by sauteing your chicken wings, mushrooms, shallots and thyme in a little sunflower oil. Deglaze the pan with the white wine, and madeira till all the sediment had dissolved and the alcohol has reduced to a syrup. Add the reserved liquid from the morel mushrooms as well as chicken stock and reduce by half. Strain the liquid into a clean pan and add the heavy cream, and finally whisk in 2tbsp of butter. Notes: - I'm speculating on the use of prosciutto as a wrap, since I'm judging it's use/application based on the photo. - I'm speculating the sauce and ingredients used in it's preparation since it isn't described in the manga. But I'm basing the recipe on what's commonly associated with similar French Chicken dishes that employ both morels and asparagus. Lean proteins such as chicken is often accompanied by a cream based sauce in order to compensate the lack of fat in the protein, and the creamed mushroom sauce is a natural pairing the morel mushrooms stuffed inside the chicken.